Shes The Blade
by Destination Anywhere
Summary: Shes the blade and your just paper...Brookes pregnant and all that good stuff ..
1. Time Stands Still

Disclaimer- I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.  
  
Rating-This is PG-13/ R for language.  
  
Authors Note - This is just a start maybe a one shot depending on the reviews I get.  
  
Brooke blames it on herself. She lets her guard down for one second and her boyfriend cheats on her and her best friend stabs her in the back. She feels stupid for thinking he would ever be interested in a girl like her . She laughs at the term a girl like her. That's the type of thing you whisper to your friend in the hall when you see the captain of the football team holding hands with the crazy girl in bondage. You'd lean over and whisper "gee I didn't think he went for a girl like her" all while keeping eye contact to let them know you're talking about them. But it's Brooke we're talking about, the one all the guys talk about in the locker room , the one every guy wants. But she gave her heart to one guy , and he handed it back to her tattered and torn. Now he's gone and she's left with ..it.  
  
It's unnoticeable right now but she knows its in their. She thinks she must look odd because she's always unintentionally putting her hand on her belly . She thinks its some subconscious way of protecting herself and .. It .  
  
But now Brooke remembers reading "A Child Called It" in the 8th grade. Something she hated because it made her cry. From thence on she vowed that no human deserved to be called and 'it'. And Brooke isn't quite yet ready to call the thing inside her a baby because she still has a little hope that this can't possibly be happening to her. So now she calls it 'her gift'. Even tho she'll probably end raising 'her gift' by herself she knows that no matter how fucked up things get , 'her gift' will always love her. She may not have Lucas , but she has 'her gift' and right now that's good enough for her .  
  
The love parts got her hooked but there's the whole 'being responsible for another human being that scares her to death. 'Her gift' has real feeling that can be hurt and a real heart that can be broken. Brooke promises to never let any one hurt 'her gift' the way everyone has hurt her. But 'her gift' is real and she knows it. It's not like when she was a kid and she used to play with plastic baby dolls. When she got bored she'd throw them back into the closet but now she can't do that. She can't just put it away when she gets tired of it and take it back out when she wants to play again .  
  
Where 'her gift' differs from her old plastic dolls is this one cries. And this one can get sick. And this one throws up. And you can't forget to feed this one.  
  
All Brooke needs is time to think. She wishes that time would stand still. 


	2. life altering notes and starburts

Disclaimer- I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.  
  
Rating- PG-13/ R for language.  
  
Authors Note- Thank you those who reviewed I really appreciate it.  
  
-life altering notes and starburts-  
  
"I'm pregnant". Her writing was dark and curvy. He had to know sometime, and maybe a note wasn't the best way of telling him , but it was Brookes way. She signed her name at the bottom then folded it in half and then in half again to form a perfect square.  
  
"Pst , Rachel pass this to Lucas". Brooke handed the girl the note and watched her tap on the blonde boys back in front of her. The look on his face was questionable but he took the note and turned back around.  
  
Brooke could only imagine the look on his face. She kind of wished she could see it but figured it's better not to. Lucas didn't seem to move , which confused Brooke. Was it that shocking that he couldn't possibly manage to write back. Or at least look at her. It kind of hurt. But Brooke didn't need his approval because what's done is done and neither of them could change that.  
  
Brooke found comfort as the bell finally rang which just happened to be the last bell of the day. She quickly slipped out of the class room into the crowded hall. She knew she was now going to see the look on Lucas's face and she was surprised at how much it scared her.  
  
'it doesn't matter , it doesn't matter'.Brooke repeated in her head to convince herself his opinion didn't matter. She was in this herself ..  
  
She heard heavy footsteps behind her.  
  
"Brooke". His voice was high and shaky.  
  
Horror. Their it was a look of horror and shock. Not half as bad a Brooke expected , but still bad. She figured he would have cried if he wasn't in a hall full of his judgmental peers.  
  
Her back was turned to him but that didn't stop him from saying the inevitable.  
  
"Are you sure"? He knew what the answer was going to be but still decided to ask it any way. Brooke never would have come to him without knowing if it was for sure yet. She wasn't that type of girl.  
  
Are you sure! what the hell! She knew he was going to ask her but the question still pissed her off. Of corse she was sure or she wouldn't be standing in front of you in total embarrassment and hoping for and approval she was positive she didn't need.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"..If 9 positive tests are any sign.."  
  
9. Her favorite number. When she was younger and had to do something any number of times it was always 9. She wasn't obsessive compulsive .. she just liked 9. She was sure the 9th test she took would be the right one. It wouldn't matter if all 8 of the other ones were positive she was sure 9 would never let her down. But in a way, it did.  
  
"Is it mine"? His hands trembled as he figured the strap of his book bag.  
  
'IS IT HIS ! IS IT HIS ! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS..' Brooke thought in her head but stopped mid-sentence finally getting what he meant.  
  
"What the hell kind of question is that"?  
  
There they go again asking questions they already know the answer to.  
  
"Well.." he began but couldn't find the words to end it. He put his hands in his jeans pockets and looked at his feet.  
  
"Oh I get it now. You mean that I'm a slut , a whore , easy ? Is that it Lucas. Is it that you don't think it's yours because maybe just maybe I would have cheated on you and you would be off the hook."  
  
"It's just that.." again he was unable to finish his sentence.  
  
Brooke put her hand up.  
  
"Save the apology I don't want or need it".  
  
At a fast pace she began to walk to walk to the nearest exit, but Lucas was right on her heals. He softly grabbed her wrist and turned to around to face him.  
  
"Is it"? His voice was soft and quiet. She could hear the fear in his voice.  
  
Brooke looked down and then back at him.  
  
"Yes". The words spilled out of her mouth. His hands became sweaty around her wrist. After a long silence Lucas finally spoke. "What are we going to do Brooke"?  
  
She laughed.  
  
"WE , aren't going to do anything." She said stressing the word we.  
  
She got loose of his gripe and made it safely out the exit to her car leaving Lucas kind of hurt and scared.  
  
------  
  
"79 cents please". The clerk said happily with a smile.  
  
Brooke dug into her pocket and pulled out a dollar.  
  
"Keep the change" Brooke hurried out of the mini mart back to her car and quickly pulled out what she had purchased. She ripped open package and pulled dumped the cube shaped candies onto her lap. She sorted threw them and grouped them into colors. Yellow , orange , green , red , and pink. She unwrapped a yellow starburts and popped it into her mouth. She let out a sigh of pleasure and content.  
  
Starburts have been her favorite candy ever since she was old enough to chew them. She eat them in that exact order. Yellow , orange , green , red , and then pink. From her least favorite to her favorite. Eating the candy made her momentarily forget why she was eating them in the first place. To calm herself. She felt slightly bad about the last comment she made. But it was true. They weren't a WE and they never would be . Brooke was in this alone , and that's the way she liked it at the moment. She didn't have to worry about anyone but herself .. and her baby.  
  
Yes, Brooke lost the little hope she had left that this couldn't possibly be happening to her. But it was. And she couldn't hid from it. But that's what Brookes good at , hiding from things. Running away when things get to hard. But now she just can't do that. For her sake, and for her babys. 


	3. you,epitome of perfection

Disclaimer - I don't won One Tree Hill or any of the characters.  
  
Rating - PG-13/ R for language  
  
Authors Note - The first half of this chapter seems a lot different than the second half . To me any way , oh well. This chapter doesn't really deal with the whole "WE aren't going to do any thing" Situation but a future chapter will.  
  
-you epitome of perfection-  
  
They all want to be her. They want her perfect body and rising social status. Everyone thinks she's got the perfect life , except Peyton of corse who knows what's beneath the surface. But everyone else thinks Brookes got the perfect life with the million dollar house, the parents who go to all her cheerleading competitions and games , and dates the perfect good looking popular guys. No one actually sees her parents at any of the games or competitions. That's because they're never there. Brookes got the million dollar house, but her parents are never there either. It's been that way ever since 8th grade. One day her mother came home to find her father in their bed on top of some blonde bimbo . They all know about it but no one ever says anything , So to avoid the subject parents take multiple business trips , and send their love and money in monthly letters. Then again to her parents love is money. Brooke doesn't date the popular good looking guys , she just has sex with them. No stings attached that's how she liked it. Until now.  
  
-----  
  
Brooke throws her head back and takes a big gulp of the hot sticky liquid that's held in the red plastic cup. The liquid slides down her troat leaving a much unwanted after taste.  
  
She's sitting alone in the corner at a party clutching her plastic cup. She would usually be the center of attention at a party but today she just doesn't feel like taking on that role. Her head slightly aches and her eyes are tired. She wouldn't even be there if it wasn't mandatory for all the cheerleaders.  
  
"You know you shouldn't be drinking if you're pregnant". Lucas whispers into her ear and takes a seat next to her.  
  
She looks at him with out moving her head to face him.  
  
"It's Pepsi". She shakes the cup making the black liquid spin in circles. They both look into the cup as if they see something more than what's there.  
  
"Warm Pepsi". Brooke clarifies with a look of disgust on her face. Brooke knows very little about pregnancies but she figured drinking wasn't something you should do.  
  
"Oh" he looks forward with a blank look on his face. He opens and closes his mouth several times unable to find something appropriate to say.  
  
After minuets of silence he finally speaks.  
  
"Come to my car". He gets up and walks to the door. Brooke follows like a love struck puppy.  
  
Brooke wants to stop walking but can't , so she follows him to his old worn out truck.  
  
He jumped up into the divers seat and waited eagerly for Brooke to get into the passengers seat.  
  
She struggles to get in , but finally manages to sit down after just missing her head on the door frame .  
  
The second she closed the door Lucas's lips were on her lips . Brooke let out a long breathe, surprised by his actions. Lucas rapped his arms her still small waste. His hand started to travel up Brookes shirt in a frenzy to find her bra clasp. His hands were cold and clammy which made Brooke jump back into the door knocking her head against the window. She brought her hand up to the sore spot on her head which was now starting to throb. Lucas's breathing was heavy. The situation seemed all too familiar to Brooke.  
  
"Damn it Lucas, you know , this is how we got into this mess in the first place." Her voice was loud and angry. She hopped out of the truck and slammed the door shut. Her loud foot steps faded as she walked away from the truck. 


	4. you are my sunshine

Disclaimer- I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.  
  
Rating-This is PG-13/ R for language.  
  
Authors Note - sorry for the delay this chapters was really hard to write for some reasons. Everything that's italicized is a flash back.  
  
_"Peyton, it'll be okay." a seven year old Brooke said. Their friendship was still new , fragile even. Peytons' ground was falling away from her feet and there was no one there to catch her.  
  
"no..no..I don't think it will." Peyton was trying to hold it in but couldn't any longer, Tears spilled over the brims of her eyes.  
  
Brooke pulled Peyton to face her , and smiled.  
  
"Trust me, it will be okay. I'm here for you, you know that right"  
  
she nodded.  
  
Brooke embraced her and her crying seemed to ease. Sometimes , they like to look at this as how it all started. That's when their lives changed. Peytons' because of the lose of her mother, but Brookes, because she found someone she could be real with.  
  
"you are my sunshine , you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away." Brooke sang softly while holding Peyton and softly rocking from side to side.  
_  
She lays on Peytons' bed, her hair is frizzy, and her make-ups smudged, but it's okay. She thinks she forgave Peyton too soon, but you can't blame her for getting lonely.  
  
Brooke sighs and sits up.  
  
"I messed up."  
  
It was short, but to the point.  
  
Peyton now sits up too.  
  
"Messed up like how? Like the summer before we turned 10 and decided to make your cellar into an in ground swimming pool." Peyton asks, then breaks into laughter.  
  
Brooke smiles, she remembers well. It was the last summer before everything went bad. Before Brookes parents started fighting, and Before Peytons dad started leaving her home alone for days at a time to work. Before everything seemed to come crashing down.  
  
_"I'm bored." Peyton whined . She licked the vanilla ice cream cone that was dripping down her hand.  
  
"me too. Hey I have an idea lets go swimming." Brooke said, with a big grin.  
  
"Ya!" Peytons' face lit up.  
  
Brookes grin faded.  
  
"..wait..I don't have a pool." Brooke looked around for something they could do. She spotted the green water hose and skipped over to it. "I have a water hose.. now all we need is something to put the water in and we can make our own pool." Brooke giggled at her stroke of brilliance.  
  
Peyton thought hard looking around the perfectly trimmed yard. She spotted a small window on the foundation of Brookes house that looked into her cellar. Peyton chucked her ice cream cone into a near by bush and frolicked over to the window.  
  
"...your cellars under ground riigghhtt." Peyton asked , hopping on the black pavement that was burning her feet.  
  
"uh huh." Brooke said, frustrated not knowing where she was going with this.  
  
"well, my neighbor just got a pool, and they brought over this big diggy thingy to dig a big hole to make the pool.. so get it.. it underground just like an underground pool. We can fill your cellar with water and swim in it." Peyton explained to Brooke.  
  
"ohmigosh" Brooke squealed running over to Peyton " you're brilliant." she praised her.  
  
They opened the window and plopped the running hoes into the cellar.  
  
"Kay, now whatta we do?" Brooke asked.  
  
"wait, I guess." Peyton said.  
  
"But Peyton..it's gonna take like a biggilion hours to.." Brooke was Interrupted by the distant yelling of her father.  
  
They both piled into the small family room, and awaited their punishment.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING! YOU BETTER GET YOUR A- BUTTS DOWN THERE AND CLEAN IT ALL UP." Mr. Davis yelled then stormed out of the room.  
  
Brookes bottom lip began to quiver , as tears leaked out of her eyes. Brooke hated getting yelled at, it made her stomach hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry chickadee it's my fault." Peyton said while Brooke cried in her arms.  
_  
Brooke smiled again as she remembered Peytons' childhood name for her. Chickadee. It was what Peytons' mother used to call Peyton. After she died Peyton started calling Brooke that name, but she didn't mind, She thought it was kind of cute actually. It was kind of like when Brooke would sing "you are my sunshine" to Peyton when ever she missed her mom. Brookes mom used to sing it to her when she was younger and it always made her feel better.  
  
"no comparison." Brooke said suddenly becoming serious again.  
  
"wow" Peyton said in shock. "It'll be okay though, I'm sure of it".  
  
Brooke looked down at Peytons' bed spread, as she felt the sudden need to cry.  
  
"come here chickadee." Peyton says, calling her chickadee for the first time in atleast 2 years. Peyton pulled Brooke into her arms, and held her tightly as Brooke weeps quietly.  
  
"you are my sunshine , you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away." Peyton sings as she slowly rocks from side to side with Brooke in her arms. 


	5. bedroom conversaton

Disclaimer- I don't own One Tree Hill or own any of the characters.  
  
Rating-pg- 13/R for language.  
  
A.N- Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry this chapter kind of short, but I wanted to post it before I left for two weeks to go to camp. So there won't be any updates until I get back from camp.  
  
"I'm not asking for reconciliation." Lucas says, getting tired of the conversation which just seems to be going in circles.  
  
"Then what is it exactly." Brooke asks, carefully forming the words with her lips as if she was talking to a two year old.  
  
Brooke shifts her weight to her hands as she crosses her legs, one leg over the other to sit Indian style on her bed only inches away from Lucas, who sat Indian style on the opposite side of the bed.  
  
He looks down, looking as if he's giving the question great thought.  
  
"I don't know" he says, raising his head. "I just want to be there" he says, looking Brooke in the eye." You know, for you... and the baby"  
  
"Ok." She replies. The quickness of her answer surprises them both.  
  
"You remember, last week, at school, when you said..." He starts to say but gets cut off by Brooke.  
  
"I remember." She snapped, remorse in her voice.  
  
He nodded solemnly.  
  
"Why did you say it?" he asked, almost scared to hear the answer.  
  
"I... don't know." She whispered. She held her head down low as if she was ashamed.  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"I miss you." Brooke said, almost lower than a whisper. Surprised by what just came out of her mouth, she became afraid. She started to inch her way farther away from Lucas almost falling off her bed.  
  
He moves quickly to grab her arm to secure her from falling. He pulls her in so close to him he can smell the sent of her hair. She places her hand on his knee and he immediately places his on top of hers, squeezing it firmly.  
  
"But I'm right here." He says, not fully understanding her last statement. He feels the sudden need to be close to her. He pulled her body into his chest, resting her head against his shoulder.  
  
She looks up at him to find his ocean blue eyes already looking at her. He adores her, he really does, but she would never understand.  
  
She puts her hand on his jaw so softly it's barely touching him. She runs her hand slowly down his jaw stopping when she reaches his lips. She traces the out line of his lips with her index figure, surprised by how soft they are. He's watching her intently, kind of confused with her actions. She can't tear her eyes off of him. Tonight, he just seems so pure, perfect even. She imagines she looks like some starry eyed teenager in love.  
  
Taken aback by her new found attraction to him, she rips herself away from his chest and again inches her way back to the edge of her bed.  
  
"You should go now" Brooke says, abruptly.  
  
Lucas doesn't understand but nods in agreement. He slowly gets off her bed and exits her room with out a word.  
  
Brooke runs her hands through her hair, as her eyes start to tear up.  
  
"And once again I fuck it up." She says out loud to no one. 


	6. 5 months and counting

Disclaimer- I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters. Rating- PG13/R for language.  
  
A/N- Sorry for not updating for a while, temporary loss of interest/writers block. I'm contemplating doing a sequel after this...should I? But don't worry this is not the last chapter. In this chapter Brookes about 5 mouths pregnant, every chapter will probably take place about 2 months after the last chapter. Do you guys actually read this? Any way here's the chapter:  
  
Brooke sighs then lifts her feet up onto the coffee table in front of the couch. She picks up a small book with pink and blue pages off of the coffee table and opens it. She rests her arms on her semi-large stomach while glancing through the book, reading some of its contents out loud to herself.  
  
"Amanda...Ashley...Kara...Rachel..."  
  
She sighs again and flips to the blue colored pages.  
  
"Aaron...Christopher...Kyle...Trevor..." She slams the book shut in frustration. "You know, it would help if I knew what sex the baby was."  
  
She rips the book open to a random page and glances up and down it furiously. She stops and narrows her eyes on a name.  
  
"...Zedadia." She giggles and closes the book once again.  
  
"I called you this morning." He said slowly entering the living room.  
  
Brooke jumped, throwing her hands in the air, nearly knocking him out with the book that went flying out of her hands. She grabbed her chest, breathing in big gulps of air.  
  
"God Lucas! Don't you ever knock?" She repositioned herself on the couch and rolled her eyes. "You know one of these days your going to walk in on me doing something you don't wana see."  
  
He laughs walking over to the book that went flying out of her hands moments ago.  
  
He bent over reaching for the book and said "and what might that be? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He retrieved the book and sat on the coffee table facing Brooke.  
  
"Obviously." She said pointing to her stomach.  
  
Lucas looked at the book and then up at Brooke who was looking every where else but at him.  
  
"Baby names?" He asked raising his eye brows at her.  
  
"What?" She asked defensively. "You do know we're going to have to name the baby...right?" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Ha-ha funny Brooke." He said sarcastically.  
  
"So, why did you call me this morning?" Brooke asked, remembering what he said when he entered the living room scaring her half to death.  
  
"Well, remember how we were avoiding telling my mom that you were pregnant?" He asked tossing the book in the air and catching it.  
  
"Mm hmm"  
  
"Well I told her." He said, flinching and throwing his arms up in defense expecting her to yell at him.  
  
"Oh. OK." She rose from the couch carrying her empty glass into the kitchen.  
  
Lucas half surprised half angry got up and followed her.  
  
"Well..." He asked anxiously.  
  
"Well what?" She asked rinsing out the glass with water.  
  
"Don't you want to know how it went?" By now he was practically screaming at her.  
  
"Oh...I think I know how it went." She said filling a dish pan with water and adding liquid soap.  
  
"Oh ya? And how's that?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
She spun around from the sink and placed her wet soapy hands on her hips. Was he really doubting her?  
  
"Oh probably something like this..." She cleared her throat and Lucas' face in her hands. "Oh Lucas how could this have happened? You are so young! You had so much to look forward to; you had so much going for you." She said shaking Lucas' head up in down between every sentence. "Then of coarse there would have some tear shed, some hugging, some 'I'm so sorry mom'". She clarified placing her hands back on her hips, waiting for the verdict.  
  
He narrowed his eyes in on her, looking like he was about to burst.  
  
"OK so you know how it went...big deal." He said almost half sarcastically. "I guess I'll just let myself out." He said placing the book on the marble counter top and heading for the door.  
  
Brooke was now elbow deep in bubbles. "Oh before you go...pick me up at 9:30 tomorrow morning." She said not even turning to face him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She smiled half in excitement half in fear.  
  
"We have our first doctors appointment." 


	7. Baby Shopping

Disclaimer- I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating- PG13/R for language

AN- Brooke is now 6 months pregnant.

Brooke picked up a small pink teddy bear, running her finger off its soft fur.

She sighed and threw it into the cart with the car seat.

She glanced up at Peyton who was flipping through a pop up book. She closed it shut then threw it into one of her carts that had the high chair and stroller in it. They didn't really fit so they were pretty much jutting out of the cart. Same goes for her other cart, which held the crib.

Brooke giggled at her best friend as she attempted to push both overly loaded carts further down the isle, while watching the one she was pushing so she didn't bump into anything, and the one she was pulling so it didn't tip over.

Brooke also pushed her cart further down the isle, stopping in front of baby bottles.

"Hmm..." Brooke placed both of her hands on her hips as she examined the dozens of baby bottles. There were so many, she had no idea which one was the best, so she grabbed one of each and tossed them into the cart.

Moving further down the isle Brooke grabbed a teething ring, another teddy bear, several different kinds of pacifiers, a rattle, a dozen baby books, and the book that had the squeaking puppy on the front, a jumbo size bag of diapers, a baby bag with small pink hearts and teddy bears on it, and an "I love My Mommy" bib. She also grabbed an "I love My Daddy" bib; smiling knowing that it would please Lucas.

"BROOKE, we have got to get this," Peyton screamed as she bounced over to Brooke holding up a small duck. "Every kid should have a rubber ducky." The smile on her face was enormous and incredibly contagious.

Brooke smiled taking the duck from Peyton and throwing it in the cart.

"Brooke, do you have enough money to buy all this." Peyton said eyeing the 3 carts full of stuff.

"Uh huh," She reached into her purse and pulled out a master card. She smiled, "My daddys' credit card." She laughed a small yet evil laugh, along with Peyton.

Brooke looked over all of the quilt patterns. What ever it was she wanted it all to match, the quilt, the crib, the furniture, the wall paper.

She finally decided on "magenta stars collide". It was a light pink blanket with lace around the outside. She could imagine the room with pink walls and small white stars as a border.

"Hey, Peyt, what do you think about the name Christine?" Brooke asked placing the quilt in the basket, not even looking at Peyton.

"It's fine, why?"

"How about Sarah?"

"It's okay...why?"

Brooke sighed leaning against the cart and putting her face in her hands.

She took her face out of her hands and frowned.

"I have no idea what to name her."

Peyton chewed on her lip for a few seconds then walked over to Brooke. She put her hand on her shoulder, and turned her face so she was facing her. With her thumb, Peyton wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"Did you ask Lucas?"

Brooke quickly pulled away from Peyton, and looked at her angrily.

"No! Why should I, this is my daughter!" Brooke said on the verge of tears again.

"Brooke, don't do this, not now! It's his child too. He helped make it, you should be happy he wants to help you, instead of being like his ass hole of a father." Peyton sighed and continued. "He should have a say in this too. Ask him what he thinks Brooke, trust me you won't regret it."

"I guess." Brooke said, as she started pushing her cart out of the isle.

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked, desperately trying to keep up with Brooke, while pushing and pulling both carts.

Brooke stopped and looked at her like she had jus said the stupidest thing ever.

"Well aren't you just a walking blonde joke. HELLO, I have to clothe my baby too."

Peyton laughed and followed Brooke to the clothing department.

Brooke smiled excitedly as she thought about all the cute clothes she can buy for her baby.

"Oh and none of those band tee- shirt things you claim to be cloths." Brooke said to Peyton. Peyton put her hand over her heart pretending to be hurt.

They both came to a screeching halt when they came into view of the children's department.

Brooke laughed, "I think we may need another cart."


	8. Our Dreams Can Still Come True

Disclaimer- I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters  
  
Rating- PG13/R for language  
  
Authors Note- Brooke is now 7 months pregnant. Ok since you all know the sex of Brookes' baby (Or will know after this chapter) I need you all to tell me some names here. I'm completely stuck on what I should name Brookes baby, so if you all could help me that would be great!  
  
Brooke leaned against the crib, in the room that was supposed to be her daughters. She did the best she could to hold back tears, not wanting to show weakness in front of Lucas, but knew she couldn't do it much longer.  
  
"Maybe we should get married." Lucas asked pacing the floor nervously. Maybe angrily, you decide.  
  
Brooke laughed.  
  
"There's so much wrong with that sentence," She brushed a piece of hair out of her face, which was stuck on her glossed lips and continued.  
  
"First of all, sit your ass down," She pointed to an empty spot next to her. He did as he was commanded. "Second of all even if I wanted to marry you, that's no way of asking me. You don't even have a ring. And I don't think that would make my parents change their minds."  
  
Lucas stood back up, and leaned against the changing table.  
  
"They can't do that! They can't throw their only daughter out of the house...cant they?"  
  
She nodded, and warm tear slid down her face.  
  
"Maybe we could move into the apartment over my moms' café?" Lucas asked shrugging his shoulders. "Sure it needs a lot of work, but we can do it."  
  
Lucas was doing all he could think of. Truth was he was more scared than Brooke. He hated the thought of her and their daughter living out on the street, cold, hungry, sick.  
  
He looked like a little boy standing in front of her, practically begging her to have an answer.  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
"Lucas, you have a place to live. I need to find a place to live not US," She sighed; ever since she had become pregnant she was scared he would try to pressure her into marriage, or for them to move in together. "There was an alternative."  
  
Lucas tilted his head to the side, and knelt down in front of her.  
  
"What?" He asked softly placing his hand on her knee. She wanted to push it away but suddenly felt like all her strength had been drained from her body.  
  
"Adoption." She whispered, almost ashamed.  
  
Lucas sprung from his spot and began pacing again.  
  
"No Brooke! We're not putting her up for adoption. I don't want that and neither do you. Right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
He knelt down in front of her again, with a warm smile.  
  
"You'll figure something out, I'll help you. When do you have to be out?"  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
Brooke plopped blueberry batter into small cupcake holder with a large spoon, eyeing them suspiciously making sure each cup had an equal amount of batter. She swiped the side of the bowl with her figure, popping it into her mouth, and pulling it, giggling at the "pop" noise that it made.  
  
Brooke turned to acknowledge a knock at the door, to see Peyton walking in with something under her arm.  
  
"Hey, I brought a present for my niece" Peyton smiled and handed Brooke a stuffed bear with a tiny black tee- shirt on it, with "Dashboard Confessional" written across it.  
  
Brooke hesitated, but eventually took it and placed it on the counter.  
  
"I figured, since you have the worst taste in music, I would make sure she doesn't. Just tell her it's from auntie Peyton."  
  
Brooke smiled again, and nodded.  
  
"You know, you aren't even her REAL aunt."  
  
Peyton covered Brookes' mouth with her hand and gasped.  
  
"SHHH, you don't want her to hear you," Peyton looked down at Brookes' belly and pointed to it. "And besides, it's a well known rule that the best friend of the baby's mother gets to be an aunt!" Peyton exclaimed.  
  
Brooke laughed, and didn't bother arguing with her.  
  
"So today, at breakfast I was reading the paper, did you know Chad Michael Murray's engaged, any way...."  
  
Brooke tuned Peyton out; this was what Brooke usually did when Peyton started talking about bands and crap.  
  
Brooke opened the oven, still tuning out Peytons' rambling, and placed the muffins in the oven.  
  
"Okay, well, to make a long story short I think I have the solution to your homeless thing."  
  
Now she had her attention.  
  
Peyton pulled out a piece of folded up newspaper from pocket and pointed to a section that was already circled and high lighted.  
  
Brooke roughly tore the paper out of Peytons hands and began reading it aloud.  
  
"Apartment#9: 460 Park Place, 3 bedrooms, 2 baths, a kitchen, dining room, living room. Balcony off 2 bedrooms....wait why would I need 3 bedrooms?"  
  
Brooke looked up at Peyton who was practically beaming.  
  
"We could share the rent, and I thought it would be nice, you know so I could help you with the baby and stuff."  
  
Brooke hesitated a second trying to compose herself, before bursting into giggles and girlish screams.  
  
"WHOO HOO, Peyton we're going to be living together! Remember when we used to dream about this when we were little." Brooke said excitedly jumping up and down. Well, trying to jump up and down, turns out it's pretty hard to do that when you have an enormous stomach.  
  
"Yeah!" Peyton stopped jumping up and down, and gave Brooke a tight hug. "See we can still make our dreams come true."  
  
Ok, don't forget to tell me some names!! 


	9. The New Apartment

Disclaimer- I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating- PG13/R for language

**A/N- Okay, sorry for those who are reading this and thinking the finances aren't that realistic, but in this chapter, and the next chapters you'll see Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton struggle with money and work ext. I can't say they'll struggle with baby finances yet (such as diapers, food, milk) because I'm pretty sure the last chapter will be when Brooke has the baby. But I will be making a sequel witch will deal with them being in college and money struggles and baby struggles and the Lucas/Brooke relationship thing. I'm not completely sure yet because it's still in the making. And sorry to those who thought they were giving the baby up for adoption, they're not, sorry I thought I made that clear. Also, another big thing I hadn't mentioned before is that Lucas, Brooke, Peyton ext, are seniors in high school and will be graduating soon. So, Brooke and Lucas got pregnant sometime before senior year. Lastly, thanks you for reviewing and sending me all those baby names I really appreciate it, and I have chosen the baby name, but won't be reviled until the last chapter. Sorry for the long note, but I hope you all read them because they explain a lot, here's chapter 9, and Brooke is still 7 months.**

"Peyton, did I ever tell you I hate you." Brooke said while vigorously scrubbing the floor with a sponge.

Peyton stopped plunging the sink, and whipped some dirt and sweat off her brow.

"Only about 20 times in the last hour." Peyton said and went back to plunging.

Brooke squirted the floor with liquid soap and continued scrubbing.

"Good, because I really do you know. Next time you have a solution for a crisis of mine, make sure it's in our budget."

Peyton dumped some liquid Plummer into the sink and looked around the apartment.

"So, we couldn't afford the other one. This ones not too bad, just a little... dirty."

Brooke laughed still scrubbing the floor.

"Ya with a bunch of electrical sockets for my daughter to stick her fingers in, and lose cabinet hinges she can get chemicals out of," She paused and looked disgustedly at the apartment. "Not to mention small."

Peyton starred at the thick black liquid the consumed the sink. She sighed, and turned around from the sink.

"So we get a few plugs, and cabinet locks," Peyton said motioning towards the electrical sockets and the cabinets that were barely hanging on. "And I'll just sleep on the couch until we can afford some place with more than one bedroom."

Brooke whipped her hands on her pants and stuck her hands out for Peyton to help her up. Once Brooke was standing she took one look at the sink and nearly threw up.

"That's great, now all we need is a couch."

Brooke sighed, and slowly made her way back to the floor. She dipped the sponge into a bucket of water and began scrubbing again. She sighed loudly and looked up at Peyton nearly in tears.

"Ugh, is this brown crap ever going to come off."

Peyton looked down at the wood floor, she could almost see her reflection is all the water and cleaning products Brooke had put on it.

"Uh, Brooke, I think that's the color it's supposed to be."

Brooke scrunched her nose in disbelief.

"Okay, I think these are the last of the boxes." Lucas said walking into the apartment carrying 3 boxes that were about to topple over.

"Put em' over there." Brooke pointed to a pile of boxes with things of Peyton and hers in them, and miscellaneous baby equipment and clothes. An old warn out kitchen table, 2 chairs, 2 oak night stands Brooke managed to take from her room with out her parents noticing, some other kitchen appliances, an old mattress Peyton found in her attic, and a small television Brooke also took from her room, stood somewhere next to the boxes.

Lucas dropped the boxes, looking at them in disbelief at how many boxes he had carried up 2 flights of stairs.

Peyton smiled mischievously, and walked over to Lucas, leaving Brooke sitting on the floor next to a bucket of dark brown water. Peyton placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him over to the sink.

"Luke, I'm glad your here. Well, you see we have this little problem with our sink, nothings going down, so since you have such big muscles I thought you could fix it for us." Peyton said like a little girl flirting for the first time. She felt Lucas' muscles and smiled brightly. She didn't like him like that, really, she just wanted the sink fixed and didn't really care how it got done.

Brooke immediately caught on to what Peyton was doing and joined in. Hey, this was something she was good at.

She pulled herself off of the floor and started feeling Lucas's muscles too.

"Oh Luke, there so big, I know you can fix it, please...for me." Brooke said sticking out her bottom lip, and fluttering her eye lashes.

Lucas blushed. He smirked slightly and rolled up his sleeves. He retrieved the plunger and began working at the backed up sink.

Brooke and Peyton stood off to the side giggling and pointing like little girls with there first crush.

They pulled out the only two chairs they owned and sat down watching Lucas work. Brooke placed her cell phone on the counter next to them, which would be serving as their home phone.

"So, Peyt, did you get a job yet?" Brooke asked when they finally got settled down in their chairs.

"You're looking at the new Price chopper stock cashier," Peyton said with a big fake smile. "How about you?"

Brooke sighed and looked down at her belly.

"Turns out no one wants to hire a pregnant woman."

"SHIT!"

Brooke and Peyton looked at Lucas who had just screamed. He frantically started whipping the brown goo that was all over him on a towel.

"I'm late! I'm late!!" Lucas yelled.

"Late for what?"

"Work Brooke! Work! My first day and I'm late!"

Brooke smiled and stood up from her chair.

"Lucas that's great," She went to hug him but quickly backed away when she remembered all the crap from the sink on him. "Where?"

"Keith's, he's going to let me work on some of the cars for him and he said he would pay me, so I have got to go."

Lucas quickly kissed Brooke on the forehead and ran out of the house.

"Wait! Did you fix the sink?" Brooke yelled after him.

* * *

Brooke took a small bite out of the turkey sandwich her and Peyton bought from the corner deli.

It had taken them most of the day but they had most everything in the house where it should be.

They couldn't afford cable so they both sat Indian style on the mattress they would both be sleeping on in the living room watching very fuzzy 5 o'clock news.

Brooke placed the rest of her sandwich in the rapping on the floor. She adjusted herself to face Peyton and turned off the television.

"I'm scared."

Peyton paused. She put her sandwich into its rapper also and faced Brooke.

"Why"

"Think about it, in a few weeks we're graduating high school, we're not kids any more, and I'm having a baby."

"Ya I know." Peyton said with faint smile.

"So, did you apply to any colleges?"

"A few, you?"

"A couple."

They both nodded. Brooke looked around nervously, and sighed slightly disappointed.

"Did you ever think everything would end up this way? I mean, if some one told you 3 years ago that you would be living in an incredibly crappy apartment with me helping me raise my kid, would you have believed them?"

"No, I probably would have told them they were crazy, but you know what, I'm glad things did end up this way. Because I don't think I've ever seen you so happy."


	10. He made her perfect

**6 months since last update. Wow. I'm sorry, I wonder if any ones still reading this? To tell you the truth I wasn't even going to update this any more. But I remembered how much I hate it when someone doesn't update the story I'm reading. So my best friend talked me into updating, kind of. This is the last chapter, and it kind of jumped a few months, I hope you can follow, I'm not too sure I can even follow this after not writing for so long. Thanks to all the people who read I greatly appreciate it.**

Brooke was wrong.

Terribly wrong.

She needs him.

More than she'll ever begin fathom.

He keeps her licentious behavior in check, or maybe it's the motherly instinct, either way, she's not complaining.

Doctors are right, so unbelievably right, when they say that mothers have an attachment to their children after they are born, and have a hard time parting. Yes, so true.

Brooke can't ever imagine having to give up her daughter. The pink, flushed, pudgy bundle of… all that is good and wonderful in the world. She is Brooke, she is Lucas, she is Brooke and Lucas. Together. As one.

It was worth it, 9 hours of labor. The pain, pain has never been worth anything to Brooke. But now she knows, she would do it all again, if she was promised the same ending. If she was promised she would be holding the perfect soft baby girl in her arms, she would go through all the pain again.

Brooke's tired. The hospital is horrible. In her eyes anyway, she hates hospitals. And Peyton, poor Peyton, she hadn't been in a hospital since her mother died. And she was there the whole time, with Brooke, she never complained, and Brooke if grateful, because she needed her best friend too.

Lucas' eyes are glassed over and his whole life is changed forever now.

"Hey, hey Kara, you're such a pretty baby, such a perfect baby, just like your mommy."

Lucas gushes and Brookes expecting a river of tears, but instead he rubs baby Kara's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Brooke rocks the baby softly in her arms. The baby responds with a soft coo and her eyes crack open.

"Brooke, wow I can't believe she's finally here." Peyton bends over the bed slightly and rubs the babys' soft hand. Her other hand is shoved so far into her mouth Brooke's afraid she might choke. But she doesn't let it show.

Brooke sits up and places the baby in the sorry excuse for a basinet, and Peyton sits down next to Brooke and Lucas in the bed.

_Kara Michelle Scott._

_Kara Michelle Scott._

_Kara Michelle Scott._

Brooke hopes she's nothing like her. Hey, she's got his last name, there's hope.

But she's Brooke and Lucas. They made her together. He made her perfect.

Like the birth mark on her belly on her left side just below her ribs. Lucas has one on the curve of his spine. Lucas made her perfect.

Her icy blue eyes, Brooke doesn't have blue eyes. Lucas made her perfect.

But she has dark dark brown heresy chocolate hair, and Brooke would like to think she contributed that to the perfection of the little being.

They're little being. Hers and Lucas'. Brooke and Lucas' baby. They're child. They're Kara. Theirs and no one else's.

Brooke feels she owes everything to Lucas. He gave her this and she… she… she gave him this. Yes. They did it together.

Everything feels okay. She wants to tell him that she believes that if he just stays within reach, everything will be okay. Everything will be fine. She has all she's ever wanted.

Brooke rests her head on Peytons shoulder and peers out the window.

The sun is setting and the day is ending. Tomorrow Kara will be one day old. Tomorrow everything will be fine. Because he makes everything feel okay. He gave her all she could ever want.

Tomorrow will be fine.

**I named the baby after my best friend. Because she makes me happy. Please review, I know this update took forever. Thanks to my readers, I heart you. Sorry its so short too.**


End file.
